


~The moonstone lives in you~ (discontinued)

by orphan_account



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Hurt Varian (Disney), I will add more tags as I go along, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), maybe a bit of frozen? ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: set post series.Varian is happy with his newfound position as the royal engineer. Rapunzel has a feeling that the moonstone isn't compltely gone. When Varian starts having bizarre visions, his father tells him a dark secret about who Varian really is.(this story is discontinued. So sorry!)
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okie! Prologue is here! enjoy!

Prologue~

15 years ago~

March 25~

Quirin and Hazel looked at their newborn son. He had been born just yesterday and Hazel was already attached. Hazel had named her son Varian as soon as he was put into her arms. Quirin was examining a peculiar light blue streak in the baby's hair. Hazel looked at the streak too and turned to look at her husband. "do you think it means something?" Quirin looked back at his wife and said: "i don't know. And i don't know where he got his dark hair from." the couple looked at their dark haired baby. Quirin had light brown hair and Hazel was a ginger. "i think i might have an idea where" a woman said from behind them. "Adira! it's been so long!" said Quirin. Adira asked Hazel if she could hold the baby. Hazel said of course and Adira looked at Varian cuiriously. Adira said: "Quirin, remember when we got hit by the moonstones blast a decade ago? I think some of it's magic is within Varian." then, as Adira said his name, Varian opened his sky blue eyes and looked at Adira. Then he started crying. Hazel took back the baby and Adira said "it's probably my face paint. it scares babies." Quirin and Hazel giggled as Hazel was cooing her son back to sleep. You would expect Hazel's eyes to be hazel, but they were actually sky blue like her son's eyes. Her face was dotted with freckles. Quirin had once told Hazel that she reminded him of a sweet cinnamon snickerdoodle cookie. Hazel cradled her baby and looked at her husband. "but if Varian is connected to the moonstone, people might want to take him! like how the princess was born with the sundrops power and got stolen 4 years ago!" Quirin calmed his wife. "don't worry. We will never let that happen." Then Hazel looked alarmed as Varian's hair streak started to glow. a black rock sprouted from the ground just as the streak stopped glowing. Adira went over to examine the rock as Varian started to cry again. Hazel and Quirin cradled their baby, worried for him. There was a full moon that night.


	2. Chapter One: Visions~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has a strange vision... Strange magic is lingering in the air~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "OMG an update already?!?!? u just started this fic earlier today" yup. i update when i feel like it 😏

In the village of Old Corona, a small manor sat next to the kingdoms walls. In the basement of that manor, a boy was working on a machine. "ok... and... done!" said Varian as he looked at his latest invention happily. The 15 year old then turned around to see his father standing in the doorway. "Oh hi dad! I was just making a machine to help with your crop farming!" Quirin took a closer look at the machine. "Thank you son! You are such a huge help!" Varian ran to his dad and hugged him. "i love you dad" "i love you too Varian. Lunch is ready upstairs. I made your favorite!" Varian ran up the stairs and saw some plates of ham sandwiches on the dining room table. Varian squealed and sat down and ate the sandwich. Quirin walked in to see that Varian had already finished his sandwiches. "son, you practically inhaled those! "Varian laughed as he sipped on some apple cider (non alcoholic of course!) Varian stood up and picked up an apple from basket sitting by a painting. Varian mashed the apple until it was applesauce, then he put it in a bowl and set it on the ground. "Ruddiger! Lunch!" a chubby raccoon peeked out from behind a corner and went over to the bowl of applesauce. He happily chittered and ate the applesauce. Varian picked up his pet and went to hug his dad again. They were one small happy family.

~Later that night~

Varian couldn't sleep. he tossed and turned in his bed trying to get comfortable. Varian looked over at the cushion on the ground where Ruddiger was sound asleep. Varian stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. Rapunzel had recently come over and painted the walls and ceiling of Varian's bedroom. The ceiling looked like a galaxy full of stars, with a sun, a moon, and many planets shining bright. The painted ceiling calmed Varian. he turned over to the side to look at the walls. Rapunzel had painted them too, to look like a beautiful ice cave. Stalactites were gracefully painted to highlight the rushing waters in the frozen cave. Varian loved his room. Varian stared at the ceiling some more as he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

~

Varian was floating. he didn't know where he was floating exactly. he knew he was dreaming, but the dream felt so real! Varian looked around to see a black void filled with billions of blue and silver orbs. Varian looked down only to see more void and more orbs. he looked up. More orbs. he was floating in some sort of peaceful void. Varian swam over to an orb and touched it. At that moment. The orb sank into his skin. "huh?" Varian looked at his finger curiously when suddenly all if the orbs bolted towards him as all crashed into him at once. Varian felt good. he felt calm. Shards of glass materialized in the now empty void. Varian looked at his reflection in one. his freckles were white, lit up like a sprinkle of stars in the midnight sky, he looked at his hair. It was glowing a silvery blue and floating. The way his hair was floating reminded him of Rapunzel. Varian continued to look at his reflection. his eyes. his eyes were shining a frosty blue, they looked like jewels. Varian then noticed that his entire body was glowing. he was radiating a silvery blue aura. Varian realized that more glass shards were appearing. One cut him on the arm, but no blood came out. instead, a silver mist gracefully flew out of the cut. Varian was mezmerized. But then he realized that he had stopped floating. he was now falling. 

down...

down...

down...

through the black void. Varian expected to wake up as soon as he hit a floor, but he didn't. he fell onto a glass floor, that as soon as he hit it it shattered, then repaired itself. Varian sat up and looked around. It looked like a cave made of ice and blue and silver crystals. It looked like the one Rapunzel had painted on his wall. It even had the small stream. Varian followed the stream until he found himself once again in a black void. he heard whispers. Lots of whispers. he couldn't make out what the whispers were saying, but they were peaceful. Varian layed down and looked up at the black void. it felt wonderful. he knew it was a dream, but it was quite possibly one of the most wonderful dreams he had ever had. But then he felt a sharp pain in his heart. The pain spread through Varian's body as he began to float again. he screamed. It hurt. It hurt so much. The black void was filled with the boy's screams as the whispers got louder.

~

Varian was shaken awake by his dad. "son! iv'e been trying to wake you up for 15 minutes! you were so cold! I heard you screaming! Are you ok?!?" Varian looked up at his dad and began to cry. "i- it was a dream... it was such a beautiful dream... and then it wasn't!" Varian cried as his dad tried to calm him down. "shhh, it's ok sweetie, it was only a dream. shhhh." Quirin calmly whispered. Varian cried "Daddy... it hurt so much!" Outside, the light from the full moon peered through the window as the boy clinged onto his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen next? STAY TUNED TOMMOROW! And feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments!


	3. Chapter Two: History~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has another strange dream, and learns what he truly is~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Varian buried his face into his father's arms. Quirin was doing the best he could to calm his son down. "Varian, it's the middle of the night. Can i help you fall back asleep?" Varian was still crying as he nodded his head. "daddy" Varian cried as Quirin tucked his son back under the covers. Ruddiger, who had been woken up by Varian's cries, hopped up onto the bed and curled up next to Varian. Quirin picked up a music box. The music box had belonged to his late wife Hazel. Varian saw the music box. "is that Mom's music box?" Quirin set the box on the nightstand as Varian sat up and turned the crank. The music box played a peaceful tune. "it sounds exactly like Rapunzel's healing incantation." Varian said as the tune continued to play, gentle music floating around the room. Varian felt calm. he snuggled up with Ruddiger as Quirin gave Varian a kiss on the forehead. A few minutes later, Varian had once again drifted off to sleep.

~

Varian was dreaming again. he looked around to realize he was submerged in water. Water! he couldn't breathe! he was going to drown! Varian looked up and tried to swim upwards but a chain shot out of the abyss and locked itself to Varian's foot. Varian saw the chain around his foot and screamed as the chain pulled him deep into the dark waters. It was pitch black. Varian couldn't see. Then he realized something. he could breathe! Varian realized that he wasn't even in water anymore. he was laying on a dry surface. he tried to stand up but was pulled down again. Suddenly, a blue light matirealized right before Varian's eyes. Now being able to see, Varian realized that he was completly chained to the ground. there were chains around his arms and legs. "HELP!" he screamed, but no one came. he heard his voice echo through the dark abyss when suddenly the chains shattered and Varian felt something under him as he was pushed up out of the abyss. Varian landed on a platform that seemed to be made out of the same glass from his previous dream. The glass broke and Varian fell to the floor. he looked around. It was just white. white above him, white below him, white all around him. Varian began to run through the infinite whiteness, "Hello? anybody" suddenly the ground below him gave way as he fell into the same void filled with the shiny orbs from his previous dream. "this place again?" all of the orbs collided with him again but this time, he felt like something was happening. Whatever it was it felt wonderful. Varian relaxed as he floated on his back and closed his eyes. There were no whispers, no pains, only him and the black void. he opened his eyes and floated through the void until he bumped into a large glass shard. he looked at his reflection but did not reconize the figure staring back at him. his reflection had crystalline skin, almost looking like a statue made of diamonds. his hair was flying in all directions, once again glowing blue white and silver. he was wearing a long suit that looked like it was made from the tiniest, thinnest crystals all weaved together. he put his hand to the mirror to see the hand of his strange reflection touch his. Then the mirror broke. Glass shards were flying everywhere. Varian felt a sharp pain in his head. his screams echoed throughout the void when a voice whispered in his ear. "just relax. the pain will go away if you relax." Varian obeyed the voice and let himself relax. the pain stopped as a mysterious figure made of mist materialized in front of him. "hello moonstone." said the figure. "what? the moonstone was returned to space with the sundrop weeks ago!" said Varian. he was confused. The mist figure giggled and said "no dear boy. not all of it. only a tiny sliver. the rest of thr moon's power is you." "WHAT? no. my mother died when i was little and she had never come into contact with the moonstone!" the mist chuckled. Varian asked: "so am i like Rapunzel? just born with the moon's power instead of the sun?" "absolutley not. Rapunzel was the sundrop's host. since it had been used to heal her mother, the magic went into Rapunzel. Making her it's host. While you, dear boy, are the physical manifestation of the moon's power. The moon chose you to be it's guardian." Varian couldn't comprehend this. It was too much. he screamed.

~

Varian opened his eyes to see his ceiling. he pinched himself to make sure he was awake and looked around his room. everything looked normal. Until he looked down. he was levitating. "DAD!!!" Varian yelled as his father burst into the room. Varian dropped onto the bed and began to tell his father everything that had happened in his dreams. Quirin listened, and when Varian finished, Quirin said: "I knew you had some of the moonstone's magic in you because of your blue hair streak, but i never knew you were the physical manifestation of the moon's power itself!" Varian hugged his dad as his hair begain to float and glow. "Varian... your hair..." Varian grabbed a lock of his hair to see that it was being glowy-floaty like it was in his dreams. Quirin said: "tomorrow we are going to go to the Dark Kingdom to see king Edmund, Hector, and Adira. Maybe they know what is going on with you." "ok dad. i have the spare parts for another hot air balloon." the sun rose from the horizon as father and son hugged in a warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehe things just got interesting! Leave your thoughts in the comments!


	4. Chapter Four: !!!!!!!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and his dad go to the Dark Kingdom to figure out what is happening with Varian~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

"Bye Rapunzel." said Varian. Rapunzel had come over only to find out that Varian and his father were going to visit the Dark Kingdom. "Bye Varian! Please be safe!" Rapunzel said as Varian stepped into the hot air balloon. Quirin put his hand on his son's shoulder as the balloon lifted off into the air. Rapunzel watched the balloon as Eugene walked up behind her. "Hello Eugene." "Hey Sunshine!" Eugene gave Rapunzel a kiss and looked up at the hot air balloon getting farther away from them. Rapunzel turned to Eugene. "Eugene, i wanted to talk to you about something. i have had a weird feeling that the moonstone isn't completley gone. I don't know how to explain it. I can just feel it." "Sunshine, the moonstone went back to space with the sun drop. It's ok."

~

Varian peered over the side of the basket. "Son! don't fall out!" Quirin said as he hugged Varian. Ruddiger chittered and Varian gave Ruddiger an apple from his bag. "Son, it will probably take about a day for us to reach the Dark Kingdom. It's getting dark. I think you should go to sleep." said Quirin. "Ok. Love you dad." Said Varian as he put a blanket and a pillow in the basket and snuggled up with Ruddiger. In a few minutes, Varian was fast asleep. Quirin looked at his son and smiled. he thought: "if only Hazel was still here... she would have loved to see her little boy grow up." Quirin looked into the sky and smiled, knowing that Hazel was probably smiling back.

~

"Variannnnnn"  
"huh?!"  
he was dreaming again.  
"VARIANNN "  
Varian followed the voice that was calling his name. "VARIANNNNNNNN!!!"  
Varian ran as fast as he could through the inky blackness until he came face to face with that misty figure from his previous dream.  
"There you are dear moonstone." The mist outstretched her hand as Varian outstretched his, resulting in a gentle handshake. "i assume you want to know more about yourself?" Varian nodded yes. "first, i need you to breathe." Varian took a deep breath as he saw the mist rush into his nose and mouth. he froze. he couldn't move. then he felt pain. it wasn't just chest pain or head pain this time. his whole body felt like he was on fire. Varian looked to see that he was radiating electricity. "wh- what's going on? it hurts!" the pain got worse as Varian writhed in pain. A blood curdling scream escaped his mouth. Varian heard voices in his mind, whispering his name. The whispers got louder and louder until they were screams. "FOLLOW YOUR DESTINY MOONSTONE!" "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOURSELF!" "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF!!!" Black rocks were everywhere. Varian levitated off the ground as the electricity continued to cause his screams of pain. he saw his reflection in a black rock. his hair was floating again and his eyes were completley whited out and glowing. Varian couldnt handle the pain anymore. he yelled "STOP!!!" as more black rocks filled up the space. Then, it was still.  
Varian woke up.

~

Varian sat up to realize that he was in the basket of the hot air balloon, as he turned around to see his father's feet. "Good morning Varian! did you have a nice sleep?" Varian shivered as he stood up. "No... i had the most painful dream ever..." Quirin hugged Varian as Varian started to cry. "shhhhhh, it's ok, shhhhh. we are almost at the Dark Kingdom. Varian looked to see an eerie castle in the distance. A few minutes later the balloon landed in front of the castle as King Edmund burst through the doors. "Quirin! and Varian! Hello!" Quirin hugged Edmund as Edmund looked to see Varian hiding behind the balloon shyly. "i knew you were coming. Your father sent me a message yesterday!" Varian stood up and shook Edmund's hand. Varian felt weird. Being where the moonstone used to reside. Edmund and Quirin were talking. "so, your boy's been having some bizarre dreams? come inside, Hector and Adira will be thrilled to see you! a-" Edmund didn't finish his sentence as he stared at Varian. Varian's hair, eyes, and freckles were glowing again as Varian's floated off the ground. "d-dad? k-king e-e-edmund?" Quirin and Edmund just stared in awe and concern as Varian began to glow brighter. Black rocks were sprouting out of the ground as Varian screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert to be continued music here*


	5. Chapter Five: Destiny~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian discovers his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is my longest one yet!

"Varian! It's ok! Calm down!" Quirin had his hands on his son's shoulders. Varian was still glowing and levitating. Varian continued to scream until the screams became crying. "w-what is happening to me?" Varian dropped to the ground as his hair, eyes, and freckles went back to normal. Quirin checked Varian's pulse. "he is unconsious. We should get him inside." Quirn told Edmund. The two men ran inside the castle holding Varian's unconsious body. Hector and Adira were sitting at a table when they saw them rush in. Edmund showed Quirin the nearest bedroom as Quirin set Varian on the bed. Adira and Hector walked in. "what in the world happened out there?" Quirin turned to the rest of the Brotherhood and explained what was happening with Varian. he told them about Varian's dreams, the glowing, the levitating, the screaming, and how Varian told him that a mist figure said that Varian was the emodiment of the moon's destructive magic. King Edmund stood up and walked over to the bed that Varian was sleeping on. he put his hand on the boy's forehead. "he's burning up." Quirin sat on the bed and looked at Varian. Suddenly, Varian's arm twitched, then his leg, then his neck, Varian was moving every bone in his body as he was sleeping. Quirin looked at his poor boy that was jerking around. "Adira. you hold down his left arm. Hector hold down his right arm. Me and Edmund will hold down the legs." the four adults tried to stop Varian from moving, hoping it would wake him up. Hector ran into the other room and grabbed a bucket of water. he ran back and dumped it on Varian's head. Varian went still as his eyes opened. "h-huh? w-wha happened?" Varian was soaked. Adira went to grab a towel and some clean clothes as Quirin hugged his son tight. Varian was shivering. "what is happening to me?" "I don't know son, I really don't know." Adira came back into the room with some clothes. "Here are some clothes Varian." "t-thank you Aunt Adira." Varian slowly walked into the nearest bathroom.

~

about 30 minutes later, Varian came out wearing the new clothes. Being royal attire from the Dark Kingdom, the outfit was very professional and proper. It was indigo, purple, and black and the fabric had hand stitched patterns and was very soft. Varian had brushed his hair to make it straight instead of his usual messy waves. he looked like a prince. "I like it." Varian said quietly. he walked to the throne room and looked at a large door. King Edmund walked up behind him, with the Brotherhood closely following. the king looked at the door. "That is where the moonstone's chamber was. until the moonstone got sent back to space which made all the black rocks dissapear. Now it is just an empty void." Varian looked at Edmund. "A void?" Varian walked torwards the door and pushed it open. all that was behind the door was inky black. Varian stared into the blackness when something happened. A path made of black rocks appeared. Varian set his foot on the path. Quirin tried to follow but there was some sort of force field. Varian looked back at his dad and uncles. "I'll be back in a few minutes i guess?" Varian said nervously as he started to walk down the path. he kept looking back at his family standing at the door until he got too far away to see them. "how long is this thing?" Varian wondered. he walked along the path for a few more minutes, careful not to fall off, until he reached a dead end. A white blue light appeared in front of him as it formed into the mist figure, but this time she was made of light instead of mist. "there you are dear moonstone. It is about time i explained your destiny to you." "w-what is my destiny?" Varian was nervous. The figure touched the boy's cheek. her touch was very cold, like ice. The figure waved her hands as many ice sculptures appeared. "take a look at these, and you will find your destiny." Varian looked at the first ice sculpture. It showed Quirin and Hazel holding a newborn Varian. the next ice sculpture showed Varian standing in front of a mirror. the reflection in the mirror was the reflection Varian had seen his his dream with the crystalline skin. The last statue showed a full moon with Varian standing in front of it. Well Varian thought the statue was him. The Varian in the statue held a spear with a crescent moon on it. The statue was wearing mystical attire and had longer hair that seemed to pretend that gravity didn't exist. "so you see, like i told you in your dreams, you are the embodiment of the moon. The "guardian" of the moon basically. Your destiny is to protect the moonstone from being taken advantage of. The moon chose you." Varian looked up at the figure. "b-but i'm just an ordinary person, well an ordinary person with weird powers apparently but still, i'm just some random boy!" the figure looked at Varian and bent down so their heads were across from each other. "That's what i thought too. Except I knew about my powers since i was very little. I felt like an outcast. I was worried that i would acidentally hurt my sister. But i realized that my destiny was to be the guardian of nature and the elements. There are 5 elemental spirits. Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, and the 5th Spirit." "What's the 5th Spirit?" "The 5th spirit is the bridge between our world and the magical world. The 5th spirit is me. My job is to rule over the other 4 spirits. The 4 spirits recently told me about the celestial magic from the sundrop and the moonstone, and that there was a boy that had been chosen to become the moonstone's guardian. So i went off to help you discover your destiny." When the figure had finished talking, she matiralized into a beautiful woman with a white dress and long platnium hair. She said: "I want to help you Varian." Varian looked at the woman. "ok ice lady." "oh please, just call me Elsa." Varian looked at Elsa. "like... THE Elsa? the former queen of the kingdom of Arendelle that gave the crown to her sister and then went off to live in the woods?" Elsa chuckled and said: "Yes, that Elsa. And me and my sister visit each other a lot." Elsa made a clock out of ice and gasped. "goodness! will you look at the time! it's been an hour! I will let you go back to your family now."   
"Elsa?" "Yes?" "Will I see you again?" "of course! I'm your mentor now!" Varian smiled and ran down the path until he reached the door and jumped into his father's arms. Varian explained to Quirin, Edmund, Hector, and Adira about his destiny of being the moon's guardian and how he was being mentored by some ice queen. The four adults listened. Varian then said: "i always thought my destiny was to become a master alchemist, and of course i can still do alchemy, just as a hobby. I know i'm new to magic, but i bet "miss ice queen i forgot her name" will teach me!" Quirin hugged his son and the other 3 adults joined the hug. King Edmund said: "If only Horace- i mean Eugene was here then this would be a Dark Kingdom family hug!" Varian giggled as he stepped outside and looked up at the moon as the wind was blowing through his hair. he smiled as he knew this was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow finally a chapter that ends happily!  
> YOU THOUGHT THIS WOULD JUST BE A TANGLED FANFIC, BUT IT WAS I, TANGLED-FROZEN CROSSOVER FANFIC!   
> Stay tuned tommorow for the next chapter!


	6. Training~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa mentors Varian~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

~Dear Princess Rapunzel,   
I miss you and everyone else in Corona. Me and my dad will be staying in the Dark Kingdom for a little while. A lot has happened in the past week and i will tell you all about it when we next see each other. Adira, Hector, Edmund, and my dad say hi! You are a great friend and i look up to you as a big sister.  
Sincerly, Varian of Old Corona.~

Varian put the quill down as he finished writing the letter. Varian stood up and looked around at the room he was staying in. There was a door connecting his room to his father's room. The furniture was all black, purple, and indigo. the bed was large and very soft. Varian walked over to the window as Hamuel the raven perched on the windowsill. "take this to Rapunzel." Hamuel grabbed the letter with his beak and flew off to Corona. Quirin walked in. Varian turned around. "oh hi dad! I was just giving Hamuel a letter to take to Rapunzel." "Ok son, i just wanted to let you know that the lady you told me about is out here right now." Quirin pointed towards the hall that led to the throne room. Varian walked down the hall into the throne room. "Hello Varian." Elsa said as she sat down on a chair made of ice. "can you make anything out of ice?" "well, not ANYTHING, but i can make many things out of ice." Elsa made a string of thin ice and braided it into her platnium hair. Elsa looked back at Varian. "I want to help you with your powers Varian. Now, i am not an expert on celestial magic, i am only really familiar with elemental magic. I only know what the 4 spirits told me about the sundrop and moonstone. Elsa took Varian to a pond behind the castle. "I want you to look in your reflection and tell me what you see." Elsa told Varian. Varian sat by the pond and looked at his reflection in the water. "i just see myself..." Varian studied his reflection. his new dark kingdom attire, his straightened hair. the shimmering blue streak. the freckles all over his face. Suddenly, the water in the pond started to vibrate as a large horse that seemed to be made of water jumped out. "AHHHHHH! WATER HORSE!!!" Varian screamed as he got completley splashed. "Varian, this is the water spirit. he was the one that told me about you." Elsa pet the water spirit as it froze over and was able to walk on the land. Varian looked up to be greeted with the icy horse neighing at him. Varian stroked the horse's neck as Elsa helped him get on the horse. Elsa made a spear out of ice and handed it to Varian. "Imagine you are riding a steed through a dark woods being chased by folks who want to use the moon's power for the wrong reasons." Varian closed his eyes and imagined the scenario. "i would raise my spear to the sky and yell that the moon's power must never be used for evil." "great answer Varian. lets go inside to the moonstone chamber. I want to show you something. Elsa helped varian get off the horse as it melted and jumped back into the pond. Elsa took Varian to the empty moonstone chamber. "you are going to be put in a scenerio. think of it as a simulation." Elsa said as she wished Varian good luck and dissapeared. Varian looked around at the blackness as trees magically started forming around him. he looked around to realize that he was in a burnt forest. Varian looked to realize he was sitting on a steed. It was an indigo horse that seemed to have sparkling blue stars on it's fur. Varian realized that he was wearing mystical looking armor that seemed to be made out of the moon's magic itself. A spear appeared in Varian's hand that looked as if it was made of black rocks. Varian said "Ya!" as the horse started to gallop through the burnt forest. Varian felt amazing. he had to remind himself that the horse, forest, spear and armor were just illusions.Varian heard something from behind him. As he turned his head he saw a man running towards him. "Guardian! Surrender or die! I will have your power!!!" the man yelled as he ran closer to Varian. Varian screamed as his horse galloped as fast as it could. Varian looked at his spear. he raised it to the full moon above and yelled as loud as he could. "THE MOON'S POWER MUST NEVER BE USED FOR EVIL!" Varian screamed as his spear started to light up as power coursed through Varian's veins. his hair was once again glowing and floating and his eyes were completley electric blue and glowing bright. Varian felt the moon's power coursing through his body as blue lightning radiated off him as he jumped off the horse and plunged the spear into the man's chest. Varian was confused on how there was no blood then remembered the man was an illusion too. Everything started to disenigrate as Varian once again stood in the empty blackness wearing his dark kingdom attire. Varian accidentaly shocked himself and realized that the power he felt coursing through him was real. Elsa walked up to Varian. "Good job moonstone, I will see you again in 2 days for more training." Elsa smiled as Varian walked to the large door and out of the moonstone chamber. Quirin was sitting in the throne room. Varian ran over to his father and hugged him. Later that night as Varian was going to bed, Hamuel flew through the window holding an envelope with Corona's seal. Varian took the letter from Hamuel and opened it to see a sweet note from Rapunzel and a cookie. Varian took a bite of the delicious cookie as he stared at the ceiling. he missed his bedroom back home, but knew that he would see it again soon. Varian drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Break

next chapter will be up tommorow!


	8. Father's Day~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and the Brotherhood get a visit from Eugene and Rapunzel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day everyone!

Varian was sitting in the dining hall eating a ham sandwich. he had been training with Elsa for about 2 weeks. "Hey kiddo." Varian turned around to see Hector. "Oh hi uncle Hector!" Adira, Quirin, and Edmund walked in. Varian remembered what day it was and ran to hug Quirin. "Happy Father's Day dad! I love you!" "I love you too Varian." Varian continued to hug his father when there was a knock at the door. Kin Edmund opened the door to see Rapunzel and Eugene. "Hi dad. I wanted to come visit you for Father's Day." said Eugene. Edmund welcomed his son and his son's fiance inside. Rapunzel walked around the main hall. "Wow! you really fixed up the place! It looks amazing!" Rapunzel then saw Varian. he looked different. his hair was in a small ponytail and he was wearing a royal Dark Kingdom outfit. The most different thing about Varian was that he wasn't wearing his goggles. Rapunzel ran over to hug Varian as Varian's smile was beaming. "Varian, you'r smile is contagious!" Rapunzel said, smiling back at him. Varian then got a serious look on his face. "Rapunzel, Eugene.I have to tell you something." Varian proceeded to explain his dreams and visions, his destiny, how he was being mentored by the ex-queen of Arendelle, and how he was a psyhical manifestation of the moon's power and was meant to be the guardian of the moon. Rapunzel stared at Varian in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was really short, i'm really sorry! I've been pretty busy. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Abstract~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel needs time to comprehend that Varian is the guardian of the moon. Varian has another strange dream~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i am so so sorry that yesterday's chapter was so short! Enjoy!

Rapunzel looked at Varian. She looked shocked then bent down and hugged Varian. Varian started crying. "I bet you don't like me anymore because i'm magical, and i know you are done with magic." Varian sobbed. "Varian! don't say that! you are a brilliant boy and you always will be! Just because your magical dose'nt mean you are any less of a person!" Rapunzel said. Eugene walked over. "Come on Blondie, we have to go." Eugene took rapunzel's hand as both of them waved goodbye to Varian and The Brotherhood.

~

in the hot air balloon on the way back to Corona, Rapunzel told Eugene: "If Varian is a manifestation of the moon's magic, then my theory about the moonstone not being completley gone is correct." Eugene looked at Rapunzel. "Sunshine, Varian is a great kid, if anyone could use the moonstone's power for good, it would be Varian." Eugene and Rapunzel kissed as the sun set.

~

Varian was laying awake and staring at the ceiling. he looked at Ruddiger, who chittered and snuggled up next to Varian. Ruddiger was like a therapy animal to Varian. he would always calm Varian down and let him pet him. Varian smiled at Ruddiger and looked back at the ceiling. there was a glass area on the ceiling where a beam of moonlight was shining through. Varian saw the moon and stars above him and began to feel relaxed. A few minutes later Quirin came in to kiss his son goodnight only to see that Varian was fast asleep. Quirin kissed his son on the forehead like he had ever simce Varian was a baby. Quirin couldn't even belive that Varian was 15 and growing into a young man. Quirin smiled and left the room. Varian mumbled in his sleep as Ruddiger climbed onto the pillow to lay next to Varian's head.

~

Varian was dreaming again.  
It was a dark landscape filled with pointed shapes. It reminded Varian of a painting he saw in the museum once. Varian touched one of the shapes and it disappeared. Varian touched another. Gone. Varian ran around with his arms out until every shape was gone. Then he saw a flash of bright light in the distance and ran torwards it. Varian continued running until his feet started to float off the ground. he was flying. Varian realized this and flew faster towards the light. When he reached the light, it matirealized into a beautiful woman. it wasn't Elsa or Rapunzel. The woman looked like she was made of magic itself. her skin sparkled and her golden hair seemed to have a mind of it's own. Varian looked at the strange being. "Hello Varian. I have been waiting for you an awful long time moon child." said the being."w-who are you?"asked Varian. "I am the Guardian of the Sun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know this chapter wasn't my longest either, but i am making this story up as i go along and i come up with an idea for the cliffhanger at the end of the chapter then i don't know what to put before it XD!


	10. A Flashback~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback to 15 years ago~  
> next chapter will be the continuation to yesterday's chapter. Enjoy the flashback!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a flashback. I REPEAT: this chapter is a flashback. the main story from previous chapters will continue tomorrow. I just wanted to try something different!

*FLASHBACK*

15 years ago~

Hazel was in labor and Quirin was nervous about becoming a dad. Hazel looked at Quirin and they kissed. "i think any minute now." Hazel said. she looked really uncomfortable. There was a knock on the door as a doctor came in. her name was Dr. Yang and she was a close friend of Hazel and agreed to help Hazel deliver her baby. Hazel had lay down on the bed as Dr. Yang gave her some pain reliever. "the baby's coming. I see a head!" Dr. Yang said as Quirin came to look. "i see dark hair with what looks like a lighter streak?" Hazel continued to push until the baby was out and Dr. Yang cleaned the newborn with a soft washcloth and wrapped him in a blanket. As soon as Hazel was handed her baby she cradled him in her arms. Dr Yang walked over. "It's a boy. I'm glad i could help out a friend." Dr Yang told Quirin and Hazel. Hazel looked at her newborn and began to cry tears of joy. "his name is Varian. My precious little baby Varian." Hazel kissed Varian on the forehead as Varian opened his eyes. They were sky blue, just like Hazel's eyes. Dr. Yang was packing up her medical supplies and said goodbye. Just as she was about to walk out the door, she looked at the happy couple with their newborn son and she smiled. "welcome to the world little moonstone." Dr. Yang exited the house as she turned into her true form, the guardian of the sun. she shed a happy tear and dissapeared into the sky. Meanwhile, Hazel was feeding Varian as Quirin sat next to her. "my sweet little moonbeam" Hazel called Varian. The next day, Quirin and Hazel went to the royal palace. The king of Corona congragulated Quirin and Hazel on their new family member as Queen Arianna held Varian. Arianna always felt bittersweet when she met babies because they reminded her of her daughter that was taken 4 years ago. Arianna knew that hopefully the lost princess would return. Arianna looked at Varian. "he's beautiful. congrajulations!" Arianna handed Varian back to Hazel as Quirin and Hazel walked back to Old Corona. "Hazel dear, i wanted to talk about that peculiar stripe in Varian's hair." Quirin said. "yes, what about it?" Hazel replied.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tommorow's chapter will be the continuation of yesterday's chapter! How will Varian react to meeting the guardian of the sun?


	11. Chapter Break (again)

tommorow's chapter you guys will finally see what happens when Varian meets the Sun Guardian!


	12. i'm discontinuing this story.

i'm so sorry!  
It's just a lot of work doing a multi chapter story like this.   
"But you left us off on a big cliffhanger!"   
i know. That's why i want you guys to write your own ending in the comments. Be creative and keep it pg-13 or less.  
again, i'm so sorry!  
i am just a lot happier writing one-shots.  
~animalcrossinggirl


End file.
